Lost Chance
by alana2
Summary: Amy boarded the Titanic with hopes to maybe get to know her stepmom but little did she know if she misses this chance, she won't get another one.


1 Author's Note: this fic started as a school project but I decided it was good enough to post after I made some additions. This is also my first fic so plez be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters(Amy, Elizabeth, Mark, and Ali). And if you want to use them then all you have to do is write me a 1000 word essay on why I should let you use them . . . Just kidding, but email me first, k?  
  
alanaz@gundamwing.net  
  
"This ship is simply marvelous! Aren't you glad we decided to come on this vacation, Amy?" Elizabeth asked as she handed our first class tickets to Capitan Macleod, while I was wondering how she could call a business trip a "vacation".  
  
"Thank you ma'am, your cabin will be at bow end of the A-Deck, third corridor to your right, cabin A-29. The ship will set sail at noon, in exactly 20 minutes. The two of you have a good trip now!" Capitan Macleod took the tickets and handed us each a fancy brochure with information about the Titanic. We thanked the captain and headed to cabin A-29.  
  
I traveled down the A-Deck corridor following my stepmother's steps as the stewardess followed mine. We reached the third corridor and turn right as the captain has instructed and saw that the accommodation at the end of the hallway was cabin A-29. As Elizabeth opened the door I saw that everything was new in our room, the curtains were of white satin with shining cobalt velvet fabric on top of it. The two queen sized beds had bedcovers to match the cobalt curtains though not made of velvet, instead the had designs of flowers upon them in a lighter sky blue.  
  
"Enjoy your trip," said the stewardess, then setting our luggage in between the two beds and underneath the window she excused herself and left the room.  
  
Soon after the stewardess left Elizabeth quickly unpacked and said, "I have to meet one of my business partners at the bar at 12:30 and I will be gone most of the day so meet me at the first class reception at 8:00 for dinner. Meanwhile, why don't you go and look around this ship?" With this said Elizabeth left to her appointment, she never made too many rules for me thinking that a thirteen-year-old could manage her time quite well.  
  
I was left thinking about how I should act to Elizabeth, after all she did offer to bring me on her business trip for a "mother-daughter bonding trip". The problem was not that she didn't try but because most of the time she "bonding" with her business partners.  
  
I decided that I should enjoy my trip as much as I can with or without "bonding" with my new stepmom. Looking around, I saw that Elizabeth has left a newspaper on her bed so I went over to inspect what information it contained about the Titanic. The paper stated "The Queen of the Ocean: Titanic" and the paper also nicknamed this ship "The Unsinkable Ship", "The Millionaire's Special", and "The Last Word in Luxury". As I gazed upon the brochure I noticed that it stated the Titanic was 882 feet long and had four enormous funnels, each one large enough to drive two trains through. I also saw that the titanic had a swimming pool on G-Deck and also a gymnasium on the boat deck. I thought I'd go and take a tour of the gymnasium and then come back to the cabin to catch some sleep.  
  
A foghorn rang loud and clear signaling the start of Titanic's first voyage into the ocean. The loud horn was followed by a jolt felt underneath my feet and the feeling of movement crept up my body.  
  
A staircase up one deck and a corridor towards the front of the ship took me to the gymnasium. This room had very fancy equipment and an instructor asked if I would like a tour of all the exercise equipment, I gladly accepted his offer.  
  
"This here is the newest model of a rowing machine, and over there are all kinds of different weights," the instructor pointed to a low rack with a vast variety of weights which were all different colors, "they are color- coded according to how much they weigh . . ." During the rest of the tour I grew so sleepy that I wasn't paying enough attention to the instructor to follow him in the right direction to the next piece of equipment. Once I wandered off towards the mechanical camel while the instructor clearly pointed to the stationary bicycles, finally I excused myself and went to take a much needed nap.  
  
At 1:30 I was back in my cabin and ready to take a break from two long days of traveling to my vacation. The soft bed felt wonderful underneath because of the bumpy train ride that got me here to the Titanic. I threw the wonderfully warm bed covers on to avoid the chilly air that was still present in the atmosphere of the room. Soon I drifted into a comfortable rest from traveling.  
  
I awoke to see the ceiling over my head and feeling more rested I sat up and looked around to the wooden clock that was standing upon the fine oak dresser beside my bed. The clock read six thirty-eight, SIX THIRTY-EIGHT?! My noon nap has turned into a restful five-hour sleep, but it really didn't matter, it just means now I can stay up and explore the ship by night. There was still enough time to look around the top deck and get some fresh air before going to meet Elizabeth for dinner.  
  
Deciding to take the other grand staircase up to the top deck since I already used one I began walking to the front of the ship. As I passed through the first class lounge on the top deck on my way outside I noticed two boys sneaking around the lunge.  
  
The two boys were dressed in all black, although their clothes clearly showed they were third class passengers, and they seemed to be sneaking for the refreshments table in the corner of the room. Hm . . . I guess the third class passengers are still not getting enough food for their journey, although they seemed like they were about eleven. Though the boys were trying very hard not to attract attention, they were not having much success because a waiter began walking very fast towards them. Somehow I always liked to help poor people to get the treatment everyone else gets, so I walked over to talk to the two boys but the waiter got there right before I did.  
  
As the waiter approached he asked the boys harshly, "You two must remove yourselves from zis First Class lounge, IMMEDIATELY! And also, you will never call upon a young lady in first class to speak with you!" The waiter gestured towards me after the he was done yelling at them.  
  
I spoke tentatively because I have not tried to argue with an adult very often, "Excuse me sir, but I was just leading my friends up to the top deck, and they are second class, not third." I prayed that the waiter had not seen me walk in alone, and that he did not see the hole in one of the boy's black jacket which certainly wouldn't have been there if he was second class.  
  
When the waiter spoke again he was using a much more controlled voice, "Well boys, zes is ze first class lounge. Please exzict zat way." As the boys walked quickly out the door I took a napkin from the refreshments table and grabbed a few muffins behind the waiter's back, then quickly left to go outside.  
  
The two boys were waiting outside as if expecting me to come after them, "you know, you two are very bad at stealing food." Then I handed tem the food I had brought out.  
  
The taller of the two boys protested, "it wasn't my fault Mark didn't want to get food from first class!"  
  
Then it was the other boy's turn, "well gee Ali! I wouldn't have said anything if I knew what we were DOING!"  
  
"Well, it not my fault you're such a ding-dong head!" said Ali. Mark and Ali couldn't stop bickering at each other, that is they couldn't stop bickering until . . .  
  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" I lost my temper but this was nothing new. Well, Mark and Ali went quiet all right almost faster than a gun going off, then they looked at me looking very surprised.  
  
"I know, I know, very unladylike. That's what anyone else would've said." Then I walked over to the side of the ship, Mark and Ali followed me, they were now quiet and munching on their food. Counting the lifeboats I noticed that the brochure was right and there was only enough lifeboats for half of the passengers. What if something was to happen to the Titanic? Was if this "Floating Palace" suddenly refused to float? All my questions were gently calmed by the warm ocean breeze which felt refreshingly cool but also warmly welcoming.  
  
"Thanks for getting us food, by the way who are you?" Ali said because he had eaten his muffins first.  
  
I replied, "My name's Amy, nice to meet you both, I think."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Mark has now finished his food and was wiping the blueberries off his hands.  
  
I checked the time because the sun seemed to have already set, the only thing illuminating the deck now was some brightly lit lanterns the crew seem to have put up. Squinting to see my watch in the dark I saw that it was a quarter till eight, I bid my new friends goodbye and hurried back down to A-deck to meet Elizabeth at the reception.  
  
Entering the room that the reception was held in I spotted Elizabeth already sitting down at a table for two and waiting for me. I walked over and greeted, "Hi Elizabeth."  
  
After I sat down Elizabeth beamed at me and I guessed she has just signed another deal with her partner, " what do you want to order?" she asked. "I've already gotten a chicken casserole." she added as a waitress approached us with a tray.  
  
"Um, I think I'll get . . ." my sentence was stopped as a loud crashing sound burst out. Almost immediately the ship's crew rushed in to tell everyone not to panic and to get our life vests on. Then they said to go on the top deck and wait for further instructions.  
  
Since I could swim very well I said to Elizabeth, "Go get a life vest for yourself, I'm going on deck to see what's happening."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sure everything's . . ." she was cut off one of the crew saying to us.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm afraid this is an emergency. Please get a vest and pout it on." After I heard this I told Elizabeth to get a vest one more time and left for the deck.  
  
Upon getting to the deck everything was a mess, there was passengers everywhere talking and shoving. Then there was the crewmen trying to get together to have a conference but having a lot of trouble fighting through the crowd. I started pushing and shoving my way towards to bridge room and after thirty minuets I was still only halfway there but by then I could tell what was wrong. The problem was that the ship was tilting severely now to the starboard side.  
  
The crew had started loading the lifeboats and half of the lifeboats were already gone. Then I realized that I had told Elizabeth to go get her life vest from our room but I haven't seen her since then, also I noticed that the amethyst necklace I had from my real mother was still in the little silver box sitting in my cabin. I had to go back for the necklace, it was the only thing I had left from my mother, and so I moved as fast as I can to squeeze back down to A-Deck and my cabin.  
  
I was surprised at how fast I made it back to A-Deck but when I entered my cabin I found Elizabeth fussing to get her vest on correctly and she had also changed into a warmer dress. Hurrying to grab my necklace and then I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her out the door while trying to get her vest on the right way at the same time. I pushed Elizabeth quickly up to the top deck but found that they had just lowered the last lifeboat and all of the lamps has gone out, leaving its countless passengers in the dark as the ship slowly continued to sink.  
  
I noticed the side of the Titanic couldn't have been more than three meters above the ocean. This is when I decided to jump, considering that if I waited the ship's mass would pull me down when it sinks. Pulling Elizabeth to the side of the ship I quickly said, "We have to jump off."  
  
"What? Jump off? I'm sorry Amy, but I would much rather wait for the rescuing ship." Replied Elizabeth.  
  
I wasn't sure if there were any ships coming, I wasn't sure if there was a rescuing ship at all, but I wished her good luck. Elizabeth would be better off waiting, it was like suicide for her to try anything remotely extreme. With that thought in my mind I turned and jumped off the side of Titanic.  
  
The cold water rushed up to me faster than anything I had ever experienced. It was like jumping into a sea of icy daggers, but I suppressed the doubt I had of whether I should go back to the Titanic. Quickly putting my face in the water and began sprinting freestyle away from the "Floating Palace" which indeed was now sinking into the icy ocean.  
  
About every few minutes I stopped to take a break, the cold wasn't very bad now that I was entirely numb and getting used to the ocean. Finally I grew very tired and stopped for a long while, floating on my back. I was again beginning to wonder if swimming this far was doing anything except postponing my death, I was slowly sinking, closing my eyes, and giving up hope. Then, out of nowhere a pair of hands reached down and grabbed my wrist lifting me out of the water and onto a lifeboat with about only ten people on it.  
  
I was suddenly awake again and I looked around to see who had pulled me up, but instead I heard Ali and Mark bickering at each other again. Although this time they stopped arguing before I had to scream, and everyone on the boat turned their attention to something behind me.  
  
As I turned around I saw the horror of the ocean as the Titanic broke in half and quickly sank into the dark waters.  
  
From then on I never saw Elizabeth again and I always kept the guilt that I was partially responsible for her death. The guilt wore thin as the hours passed but if never disappeared.  
  
Finally, a giant ship appeared with the rising sun to save what was left of the Titanic's 2,000 passengers.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
AN: be nice and review plezzzzzzzzz!  
  
My next fanfic will be better, I promise!  
  
-alana 


End file.
